Benutzer Diskussion:Arkondi
Zeichenlimit Hallo, ich habs echt versucht, aber ich weiß einfach nicht wo ich dieses Zeichenlimit erhöhen soll. Ich finde da nichts. Grüße Little-Nancy 07:50, 24. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Hi Arkondi. Hatte Nancy noch Erfolge gehabt oder besteht das Problem weiterhin? Sry aber ich hatte jetzt heiße Prüfungsphase in der Uni und Urlaub, weshalb ich erst jetzt zu deinem Anliegen kam. Sollte das noch nicht gelöst sein, will ich mal sehen was ich da tun kann (Nancy war die Systemerfahrene, ich kenne mich nur mit dem System des ganz alten Wikis aus^^ 0=) muss mich da erst mal einarbeiten) lg Schattenfluegel 16:27, 31. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Schnellzugriff Hi Arkondi, Ich habe eben dein Diskussionseintrag der Hauptseite gesehen und mal probehalber den Schnellzugriff nach oben verlegt. Kommt er jetzt mehr den Ansprüchen eines 'Schnell'zugriffs nach?^^ lg Schattenfluegel 15:28, 1. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Schnellstart & Reittier Hi Arkondi. ich hatte anfangs der Woche übrigens noch den Feinschliff deinem Wunsch entsprechend an der Schnellstartleiste gemacht. Darf ich dich außerdem was über Dracotruter fragen? Ich habe nun einen zu mir passenden Dracotruter erworben, in öffentlichen Koppeln "gezähmt" (Reife auf Max gebracht) etc. Nun ist er reitbar... Schön und gut, dennoch stelle ich mir 3 Fragen die ich nach intensiver Suche weder hier im Wiki, noch im englischen oder fränzösichen, im Spiel oder auf der Dofus Seite (auch im Forum nur mit Lesen) beantwortet wurde... Wenn ich mein Reittier ins "inventar" setze kann ich auf- & absteigen (wenn es nicht mehr erschöpft ist). Muss ich irgendetwas aber beachten außer die Enegrie (z.B. dass ich es verliere wenn ich so und so viele Tage nicht nutze, wie das Zertifikat oder sowas)? Ich habe ein paar Mal gelesen man solle den Dracotruter unbedingt in eine Koppel stellen, hat man vor etwas länger weg zu sein; der Grund dazu erschloss sich mir nur bislang nicht. Und die anderen Beiden Fragen: Wofür benötige ich den Liebes- & Agressionswert des Dracotruters? Nur zur Zucht (bestimmte Werte sind da ja Vorraussetzung für eine Paarung)?? Ich hoffe du hast etwas Ahnung von Dracotrutern und findest einen kleinen Moment um mir zu helfen (ich versuche das dann auch in die Reittierseite einzuarbeiten was du mir sagst, hilft also auch dem Wiki^^) lg Schattenfluegel 11:21, 7. Aug. 2011 (UTC) ---- Feedback zum Layout-Vorschlag für die Waffenbox ---- Bin für die von dir gemachte Waffenbox, aber die Farben sagen mir nicht zu. (Geschmackssache) problematisch ist auch noch das Einträge über "Rezept" und "Zum Anfertigen von" auf manchen seiten außerhalb der box in der Seite implementiert sind --NizuKazushi 21:19, 14. Aug. 2011 (UTC) :Die Farben kann man ändern, das ist gar kein Problem. Ich bestehe nicht auf den jetzt verwendeten. Die Teile für das Rezept und die Anfertigungen könnten eventuell auch komplett ausgeblendet werden, wenn die entsprechenden Parameter nicht angegeben sind. Das lässt sich leicht einbauen. :Arkondi 10:46, 15. Aug. 2011 (UTC) :Idee: Für Rezept und Anfertigungen definiere ich einen Standardwert, den man angeben muss, wenn eins von beiden nicht vorhanden ist. Damit könnte ich dann bei fehlenden Angaben entsprechende Wartungskategorien automatisch einfügen lassen und so alle Seiten erfassen, die überarbeitet werden müssen. Das würde ich dann auch nach und nach machen. :Arkondi 12:34, 15. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Waffen Hi, alsooo...du bist ja dabei alle Waffen einzufügen, dabei hast du aber außer acht gelassen diese in die spezielle Waffenkategorie zu packen, z.B. Yodanwa-Stock in die Kategorie:Stecken usw. Dadurch werden sie auf der Seite Stecken nicht aufgeführt. Selbiges gilt wohl für die anderen Waffen. So hat man keine Übersicht über alle Waffen einer Art. Grüße Little-Nancy 11:08, 11. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Nochmal Waffenbox Hi Arkondi, super Arbeit die du hier leistest. Ich hätte noch eine Frage, zurzeit ist es so das die Rezeptur bei den Waffen anfangs versteckt ist und man erst extra auf zeigen klicken muss. Ich wäre dafür das wir das lieber andersherum machen. Also das sie beim öffnen der Seite automatisch angezeigt wird. Oder hattest du dir etwas bestimmtes dabei gedacht? Liebe Grüße --Little-Nancy 07:27, 8. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Ich möchte eine automatisch generierte Tabelle für die Waffenrezeptur Seiten erstellen. Siehe hier: Schwert. Ich wusste nicht, dass du schon einen Parameter für hast. Grüße Little-Nancy 08:28, 8. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Rezepturseiten Hallo, kannst dir die Seite Schwertschmied/Rezeptur ja vielleicht nochmal angucken. Beim Zitterschwert krieg ich diese 1 nicht weg und ich weiß irgendwie nicht wie ich Kommas oder sowas zwischen die einzelnen Zutaten kriege. Liebe Grüße Little-Nancy 10:49, 8. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Rezepturlisten Hi Arkondi, Das sieht schon ganz toll aus. Kann man da noch einfügen, dass die Tabelle wieder sortierbar ist? Also zumindest nach Level und Name. Aber große klasse! Liebe Grüße Little-Nancy 18:33, 9. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Ausrüstungsbox Hi Arkondi, habe jetzt die Ausrüstungsbox geändert, dort tritt aber wieder das Problem auf mit der Kategorie Vorlage. Siehe z.b. Dofus Vulbis. Weiß grad nicht was ich falsch gemacht habe. Liebe Grüße --Little-Nancy 12:03, 12. Okt. 2011 (UTC) ---- Ok, wie gesagt, man muss es dann halt in beiden Boxen ändern, aber ich werd trotzdem damit weitermachen den neuen Spielinhalt einzufügen, auch wenn dann dadurch leider immer mehr Artikel in der Vorlagenkategorie sind. Grüße --Little-Nancy 16:54, 12. Okt. 2011 (UTC) DPL/Trophäen Hi Arkondi, ich hätte eine bitte an dich. Kannst du vielleicht hier nochmal drüber schauen: Trophäe. Ich kapier das mit den secseparator nie. Ich versteh da nicht so ganz was da was bedeutet. Wäre echt nett. Danke, Little-Nancy 14:33, 13. Okt. 2011 (UTC) ---- Hi, ja, die Parameter Level und Anforderungen können eigentlich auch raus. Und die Zutaten kannst du bei den Boxen natürlich auch wieder entfernen. Grüße --Little-Nancy 20:59, 13. Okt. 2011 (UTC) P.S: Könntest du das noch vielleicht machen mit der Trophäenseite, ich versuch das immer, aber es klappt nicht. DPL Schildschmied Hi Arkondi, ich steh vor einem großen Rätsel mit dem Fliegenschild, die Seite sollte an sich korrekt sein, wird aber nicht in Schildschmied/Rezeptur angezeigt. Alle anderen Schilder, die auf das neue Layout umgestellt wurden, werden angezeigt. Wäre sehr nett wenn du dir das mal anschauen könntest bei Gelegenheit. Liebe Grüße --Little-Nancy 18:10, 28. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Hi Arkondi, vielen Dank das du immer alles ins Reine bringst was ich nicht hinbekommme. Hab von dem technischen leider manchmal nicht so viel Ahnung, deshalb freut es mich sehr, dass du immer da bist und alles hinbiegst. Du bist eine echte Bereicherung für das Wiki. Danke, --Little-Nancy 09:47, 29. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Bilder Hey Arkondi, um Bilder der Items einzufügen, kopiere ich diese aus dem engl. Wiki, aus der Dofus-Hauptseite oder aus Screenshots des Spieles. Wenn ich recht informiert bin, sind die Dateien, in denen auch die Bilder hinterlegt sind, auf dem Rechner des Spielers hinterlegt. Wüsstest du eine praktikable Möglichkeit, wie man sie dort zum hiesigen Gebrauch aus den Dateien auslesen könnte? Ich habe nichts entdeckt. Oder sind die Dinger darin so verschlüsselt, dass man nicht ohne weiteres herankommt? lg Medizini 11:57, 11. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Hey Arkondi, danke für die Infos zur Bildbearbeitung. Das ist mir doch zu aufwändig, ich mache es dann lieber auf die herkömmliche Art. lg Medizini 07:22, 12. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Hauptseite Entrümpelung Hallo Arkondi. Eine Vereinfachung der Hauptseite ist sinnvoll, ich wollte mich sogar selbst die kommenden Wochen vielleicht einmal da ransetzen, da man sogar selbst beim Editieren vor lauter Befehlen die Übersicht verliert was was genau macht. Die neue Seite wird bei mir under den neusten Versionen von Firefox & IE geladen, allerdings mit noch einigen Problemen. Unter Safari auf dem iPhone werden die offiziellen Nachrichten nicht geladen, was aber erst mal nicht weiter schlimm ist; ich wollte für die Hauptseite eh die Wochen auch mal versuchen eine Mobilversion aufzusetzen, die dann sowieso extra gescrieben und geladen werden würde. Zu den Fehlern der Desktopversion: Erst einmal dieser Screen sagt mehr als ich erklären kann: http://www.schattenfluegel.com/downloads/Screen.png Trotzdem nochmals erläutert: * Die komplette Seite ist so zu breit und unter Firefox wird sogar nicht wie in IE mit der gezackten Linie abgebrochen was überhägt (und kann ausgeklpatt werden), da geht sogar der komplette Inhalt aus dem Hauptframe rechts hinaus. (Das ist jetzt minimal zwar auch der Fall, das wollte ich aber noch versuchen zu bessern) Ich weiß nicht ob dies da so ohne weiters möglich ist, aber haben wir Einfluss auf die Breite der Box der offiziellen Nachrichten/RSS? Wenn ja könnte bzw sollte man die rechte Spalte ja etwas schmälern. * Die Box unter dem Hauptbanner sollte gleich breit wie das Banner sein, so würde es besser in das Gesamtlayout passen. Das Banner habe ich überarbeitet und eine hochauflösendere Version erstellt und die unsichtbaren Seitenränder entfernt. * Die Schriftart des erten Textes unter Hauptbanner und Kopfmenü ist anders, als die restlichen Schriftarten. Ich würde diese wieder angleichen an die anderen, da sich die anderen besser lesen. Zudem: Was ich versucht hatte war den kompletten text aus dem linken Frame herauszuholen und oben unter das Hauptbanner zu setzen. Dies ginge aber nur, wenn man das Hauptbanner und das Kopfmenü auf die volle Breite (des Innenframes) setzt, was ja kein Problem ist. Allerdings müsste man dazu am besten noch ein paar schöne Zeilen hinzufügen, da der Willkommenstext für die volle Breite etwas zu knapp ist, um optisch schön was herzumachen. * Die Bildchen der Sprachen sind nicht zentriert, der Rest aber schon. Zentriert sähe das Ganze noch besser aus. lg Schattenfluegel 07:59, 27. Jun. 2012 (UTC) PS: Die Feste Größe mit dem Scrollbalken des RSSs ist ne gute Idee, ich habe selbst schon versucht gehabt, das RSS Feld automatisch die Lücke füllen zu lassen, damit unter den Ansprechpartnern bei kurzen Nachrichten nicht ewig frei bleibt. Aber auf ne feste Größe kam ich garnicht^^ Re: Hauptseite Hi Arkondi Ich habe eben etwas mit den Breitenangeben rumgespielt und festgestellt, dass sich die Seite keinen Krümel dafür interessiert, was da steht...^^ (zumindest bei mir). Bekommst du es vielleicht hin die rechte Box schmaler zu machen? Wenn nicht, dann mach die Box links etwas schmaler. Man kann dann, wenns klappt, ja nochmal schauen was die Gesamtoptik dann so hermacht. Und @ Text. Ich würde dann wirklich versuchen den kompletten Text inkl. Willkommen nach oben zu holen über den Mainframe. Einher muss nur gehen, dass die jew. andere der beiden Mainframespalten, sich automatisch an die Länge der anderen anpasst ohne vertikal zu verrutschen, was du ja aber über die feste Boxgröße regeln würdest. Schattenfluegel 07:38, 28. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Re: Nachrichtenseiten Also soweit ich das richtig gesehen und verstanden habe ist es eine Art PN (Persönliche Nachricht)/PM (Personal Message)/Mail System oder? Wenn ja bin ich dafür, ist bestimmt wenn, dann eine Bereicherung und erleichtert einige Kommunikation, wenn es sinnvoll programmiert wurde. Also ich wäre dafür =) Schattenfluegel 21:25, 28. Jun. 2012 (UTC) PS: @ Hauptseite: Dann versuche doch mal die linke Box zu schmälern, gerade soviel nötig ist. Wenn die Umbrüche nicht zu sinnlos werden, können wir da ja noch etwas platz rausholen und die Punkte können so verändert werden, dass sich lang & kurz ausgleichen (um Löchern in den Punkten vorzubeugen). versuchs mal und geb dann bescheid, ich schaus mir dann mal an. =) PS: Hauptseite Hi Arkondi. Ich habe mir soeben nochmal angeschaut, was man mit der Hauptseite machen könnte und 2 Vorschläge: * 1. brauchen wir diese Box Links Vorlage unbedingt? Sie nimmt zwar aus dem Code etwas Quelltext raus, aber dafür wird es umständlicher zu bearbeiten, da man die Vorlage immer erst mal raussuchen muss... * 2. Ich habe mir überlegt, dass wir eventuell doch das Menü links so umbauen könnten, dass ich neue Bilder entwerfe, welche Senkrecht links neben den Punkteaufzählungen dann stehen, die einzelnen Punkte dann wie gesagt rechts in einer neuen Spalte. Das ganze dann natürlich im gesamtbild nurnoch untereinander. So könnten wir links den Platz gewinnen um rechts außen wieder ins Hauptfeld reinzukommen. * 3. Gibt es doch bestimmt auch noch die Möglichkeit den Hauptframe (also das, das bei allen Seiten gleich ist, mit dem sandfarbenen Hintergrund) zu verbreitern oder? Das könnte auch schon das Problem lösen. Im Admin dashborad gibt es allerdings kei8ne solchen Einstellungen, ich müsste da mal bei Wikia nachfragen, ob und wenn ja wie das geht. Schattenfluegel 11:43, 29. Jun. 2012 (UTC) PPS: Was ich auch nicht verstehe ist warum es mit der breite jetzt ohne Überarbeitung geht und bei dir nicht. Hast du eventuell einen Mindestabstand an die Tabellenränder gesetzt oder irgndwas vergleichbares? Re2: Hauptseite Hmm "Die feste Seitenbreite und die rechte Leiste sind Kernelemente des Wikia-Looks. " Also fällt die Breitenidee wohl flach... Dann lass die Box links in der Vorlage. Ursprünglich gab es glaub ich mal einige mehr, die war halt die letzte, die übrig geblieben war... Etwas vereinfachen tut sie ja auf jden fall. Dann werde ich mal ein paar neue Bilder entwerfen und das Menü so gesehen Inhaltlich einspaltig zu machen. Allerdings würde ich sagen, dass der Platz vom Fext gewonnen werden müsste, was hieße, dass du schonmal den kompletten Willkommenstext oben über die Inhaltsbox holen kannst. Die Box links verändere ich dann über die Vorlage, kann aber ein paar tage dauern, bis halbwegs passable neue Bildchen fertig sind ;) Schattenfluegel 14:04, 29. Jun. 2012 (UTC) PS: @ Nachrichtenseiten: Machst du das dann oder können wir beide das denn überhaupt machen? Ich kann die Rechte von sysop, rollback und bureaucrat (und Wikia) nicht auseinanderhalten =/